Ives U.S. Pat. No. 1,882,424 reveals the use of a primary lens of large horizontal aperture in a snapshot type 3-D camera system to photograph objects in abnormal (pseudoscopic) three dimensions (3-D) using one vertically-oriented cylindrical lens plate closely adjacent to the film.
Bonnet U.S. Pat. No. 2,573,242 reveals a snapshot type 3-D camera having means for correction of the above abnormal to normal (stereoscopic) three dimensional (3-D) photographs during picture taking using multiple element means located between the front and rear elements of the primary lens.
Stewart U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,154 and Jones U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,535,993 and 3,564,987 reveal means for correction of abnormal to normal 3-D during picture taking using means located within a region closely adjacent to the film in snapshot type 3-D cameras.